


Timing:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heart & Soul: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Breakfast, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Experience, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Heartache, Heartbreak, Horny, Hurt/Comfort, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Mornings, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Pain, Risks, Sadness, Second Chances, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking, Time off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After a month of being together, Danny & A.J. had their time together interrupted by a personal crisis that he was having, Will they make him feel better, & what does A.J. offer to him?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: After a month of being together, Danny & A.J. had their time together interrupted by a personal crisis that he was having, Will they make him feel better, & what does A.J. offer to him?, Find out, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Panting & Moaning could be heard through the Williams Household, Danny was moaning, cause his girlfriend, love one, & fellow Five-O teammate, Lieutenant A.J. McClain was riding him, like a wild bronco, The Redhead was panting, cause she was giving all she has, making them feel the stimulation, & pleasure that was gonna hit them fast, & soon. "GAWWWWD !!!!", The Loudmouth Detective shouted in response, & A.J. was just smirking, & said seductively, "Come on, Stud, Give to me, Give it all to me", she was encouraging him by her fast thrusts, & movements, & they orgasmed at the same time, very hard, Then, They took a break for awhile, ending round one, & just held each other for awhile.

 

"I never been this happy in a long time, Doll, I am so grateful that you came into my life", The Blond professed so easily & naturally to her, "I am _so_ lucky too, All the guys that I had gone out with, They were either Douche Bags, or Assholes, You **_are_** different,  & special, I feel like I am beautiful around you", Danny kissed her, & said, "You are", His erection was forming, & that was the signal for round two. "I am gonna rock your world, Williams", & they resumed their sexual activities.

 

Danny was busy making her body sensitive, & licking her sweet center, til it became sensitive to the touch, The Redhead didn't know if she was coming or going, as he was doing this to her. He turned her over, & pinched, & slapped her delectable ass, heating up, til it was a nice red color. Then he fucked her, & making her feel every inch of him. She met him thrust for thrust, til they got into their rhythm. With reflexes, as quick as lighting, She flipped him over, & gave her "payback" to him, while she is having fun too.

 

She tortured his nipples, which she knew that it drove him crazy, & she made sure that every inch of his golden skin got worshiped, He was flushed & panting, as a result of this. He loves it, when she uses her warm mouth, & tongue on him. She was doing her skills, & he was shouting, "OHHHH, SHHHIIIIT, A...A.....A.J. !", & she kept up, despite the warning, & she collected every drop, without any of it getting on to the bed sheets. They were spent, & Danny said with a smile, "That was fucking fantastic", A.J. agreed & said, "It sure was", & then the doorbell rang, & they both knew it had to be their friend, love one, & fellow teammate, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

"Why don't you catch a shower, Doll, while I go see what he wants, okay ?", "Okay ?", she said with a nod, & went straight to the bathroom with the sheet covering her body up, & started the shower. Danny found his pajama pants, & put them on, & went to let Steve in, "I am so sorry to bother you, Danno, But I didn't know where else to turn to", he said, as his eyes were filling up with emotion, & tears. The Blond waved a dismissive hand, & said, "Never mind, Come on in, Buddy, You **_are_** welcome here anytime",  & lets him, & they went to the backyard, where they knew that they had privacy.

 

"What's going on, Super Seal ?", Danny asked with a concern, Suddenly, Steve just broke down, & cried, "I...I...I thought I could handle Catherine leaving me, but I couldn't, Every turn I take in the house, It reminds me of her, I can't take it anymore, I think I am gonna lose my mind, so I came here", he composed himself, as he said this. "Wise, Decision, Buddy, I am so **_so_** sorry for the pain that you are going through, You don't deserve it, I wish I can take it all away from you", as he puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

"I wish I knew what I did for her to leave me again, I mean I thought she was happy, I sure was, But, she never gave me an explanation of why", he sniffled, as Danny embraced him, & the seal accepted his friend's comfort, that he was offering. "I wish I could tell you too, Babe, Maybe one day, she will explain to you why this happened, But, For now, You realize you got ohana, right ?, We will literally kill for you, Never doubt that you aren't special, You are, & you have one of the biggest hearts, that I know of", he said with a smile, Steve smiled, & said, "Thanks, Danny", Suddenly, A voice came from behind Danny, saying, "Danny, Is everything okay ?", A.J. was fully dressed now, & drying her hair from the shower.

 

Steve was blushing, & cursed, "Shit, I am sorry, You guys were having time to yourselves, & I go ruin it, I am sorry, I am gonna go now, Talk about bad timing, Enjoy your time, Guys, I will see you on Monday, I will be fine", A.J. tossed the towel to the side, & pointed to the chair that the Five-O Commander just climbed out of, "Sit down, Steven McGarrett, You need your friends, So here we are", She turned to Danny, "Darling, I think we need one of your special breakfasts, It will help with the talk, I am gonna give Steve here", Danny said nodding, as he kissed the top of her head, "Okay, Let me catch a shower first, then I will make it", He left & went into the house, leaving the two most important people in his life to some privacy.

 

She turned, & sat in Danny's empty chair, & Steve back down in his own, "Steve, I am sorry for the pain, You are going through, I am gonna tell you this, Maybe Catherine was scared about telling you the real truth, She couldn't face you, so she had to figure stuff out before she talks to you, like Danny said, If not, & she did this out spite, Then she is a coward, You are better off with out her", She took a deep breath & sighed, "Believe, I know how you feel, I was you, I gave my heart to someone, who I thought was special, It broke me, But my friends told me that I should get up & try again, You know what ?, I am glad I did, I learned from my mistakes, I dated some assholes, & douche bags, & some nice ones too, Believe me, Your heart will be better, I promise you", Steve smiled for the first time, since he came, & he said this to her, asking her.

 

"Do you think I will find true love again ?", She smiled, & said, "Of course, You **_are_** a catch, You got it going on, Great smile, Drool Worthy Body, You can charm whiskers off of a freakin cat, I think the ladies won't know what hits them, when you grace them with your presence, You might get your heart broken time  & again, You might be breaking hearts, It will be fun, When your emotional wounds heal from what you dealt with Catherine", The Handsome Brunette smiled, & said, "Thanks, A.J., You are a great friend, I am glad you are in Danny's life". They hugged, as the redhead said this.

 

"Danny makes a double chocolate chip pancake that is to die for, It's the perfect solution for this particular problem, Please join us ?", Steve said with a hesitant tone, "I insist", The Beautiful Lieutenant reassured him, & Steve agreed, When they got into the house, Danny was fresh out of the shower, & dressed, He said with a smile, "Everything okay ?", Steve & A.J. looked at each other, & smiled, He turned back to his best friend, "Yeah, It is, A.J. told me about this wonderful pancake you make, Can I have some extra whip cream on mine, please ?", "Sure thing, Coming right up", Within 20 minutes, everything was cleaned up, & they were sitting around, eating, & all was right with the world, A.J. was talking about a woman, whom she thought would be perfect for Steve. The Five-O Commander agreed to meet her, Danny & A.J. were both proud of the first step, that he is taking to start his new life without Catherine.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*

 

*Author's Note #2: In the next one, Danny & A.J. introduces Lynn to him, & they go on a blind date, which was perfect for them.*


End file.
